Poetry Affects Us More Than We Think
by Dragon Scye
Summary: PG because it swears once. Oh well... It may get heavier as chapters go along, that is, if I decide to continue it... Ami/Makoto R&R, please! I'll give you candy... :D


Okay everyone, this is my first time at a Sailor Moon fan fic, and I haven't watched the shows much, just a few times, so if I screw up, please, do correct me, ok? And constructive criticism is wanted! Enough of that...  
  
DsClMr: I don't own anything. Heck, I barely even own my rubber ducky! **strokes her green duck fondly** So don't sue me, because I own nothing. AND YOU CAN'T HAVE SQUAT!! **covers green duck protectively and growls defensively with flared eyes**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Unexpressed Poetry  
  
If only if only  
  
I held your salvation If only if only I were at your location  
  
I would cradle your head Within my strong arms And let your tears fall Onto my palms  
  
If only if only I could touch your pure strands If only if only I held the world in my hands  
  
I would crush it to pieces Leaving us two alone And no longer would trials Plague your sweet world  
  
If only if only I could tell you the truth If only if only I could give you eternal youth  
  
People would leave you be 'cause you would be too young To answer tough questions Silent would be your tongue  
  
If only if only Our time were the longest If only if only I were the strongest  
  
I would lift the world From your slender shoulders And unbury you From the landslide of boulders  
  
If only if only I could be your rescuer If only if only And be your hero forever  
  
I would sacrifice my life So you could breathe one last time To have my blood spill for you Would be utterly sublime  
  
If only if only...  
  
"What's that you got there, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto's head looked up in surprised shock from the notebook she had been writing in. The Senshi were once again at Rei's shrine, doing homework. "Huh?" She asked confused, the pen in her hand stopping it's tapping movement.  
  
Ami smiled and asked again, patiently, from her position at the desk. "What are you working on that has you so engrossed, that I have to say your name half a dozen times to get your attention?"  
  
Makoto blushed lightly. "Sorry Ami-chan, I didn't know I was so zoned out... Just some English homework, that's all." She covered the poem up with her arm and tucked it under her body.  
  
Usagi let out a frustrated sigh. "What is the definition of 'Monolithic'?"  
  
Ami turned in her chair to face the flustered blonde. "Monolithic means absolutely humongous, huge, extremely large, over propor-"  
  
A pillow hit Ami square in the face, knocking her reading glasses askew off her face. "Enough Mrs. Webster, you're making the rest of us look bad..." Rei said with a giggle.  
  
Ami replaced the glasses on the bridge of her red nose with a glare of pure venom at Rei, but it went unnoticed by the target, who had returned to her books. However, another Senshi in the room saw it, and smothered a slight giggle.  
  
Minako slammed her history book shut. "Arg! I don't have the time, nor the brain power to learn about the past, I'm busy enough with the present and the future!"  
  
Ami chuckled. "Bored with studying, are we?"  
  
Usagi looked up from her notebook. "Not bored, more like... asleep!"  
  
Rei looked up also to join the conversation. "We've been studying since noon Ami, and it's four now! And on a Saturday too!"  
  
Usagi smiled dreamily. "Yeah! And I could be with Mamoru too..."  
  
Minako slammed her history book shut and shoved it deeply into her bag. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm done. I'm gonna go have some fun!"  
  
Rie smiled and placed her books back into her bag. "I'm in!"  
  
Usagi forced her books into her bag non too gently. "I'm not gonna stay here while you guys have all the fun!"  
  
The trio of party goers looked at Ami and Makoto expectantly. Makoto took it upon herself to break the silence. "I would love to go guys, but I have some work to do at home..."  
  
"Me too. My mom will be home soon, and I wanted to have dinner done for her when she got home."  
  
The girls groaned as one. "Oh come on you two! Work and dinner can wait! Just for a few hours?"  
  
Makoto shook her head, and put her notebook back in her bag. "I wish I could, but... I have to get this stuff done."  
  
Ami nodded in agreement. "Stomachs don't wait, especially not my mom's..." She piled her books into her bag and stood up to leave, along with Makoto.  
  
"Aw man... well, ok. We'll catch up later than, ok?"  
  
Makoto nodded, and slipped her bag onto her shoulder. Ami did the same, and they both headed out the door, leaving the excited trio to decide what to do for fun.  
  
Makoto just looked at her feet, letting her hair fall down around her face, as the two marched down the stairs of the shrine. Ami's sweet, gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"So... what kind of English homework was it that you were working on?"  
  
Makoto blushed behind her hair. "Po-poetry..."  
  
"Really?! I love poetry! Could I read your poem? Please?" Ami's big blue eyes bore deeply into the tall brunette's red face.  
  
"Well.... it's not that I don't want you to read it, it's just... it's kind of personal." She turned her head to face Ami's disappointed gaze. Makoto almost couldn't take it, making Ami disappointed on account of her.  
  
"I-I understand..." Ami looked at her feet and kept walking.  
  
"Well... oh all right, I can tell you really want to read it, so... Let's sit on the swings and you can read it." Makoto pointed at a small park to their right. Ami nodded enthusiastically and broke into a dead sprint, a huge grin on her face again. Makoto was taken aback at this sudden change, and ran after the blue-haired beauty who was now sitting on one of the swings, her feet dangling over the woodchips.  
  
"Well, come on, let's have it!" Ami said expectantly as the tall young woman caught up and collapsed into a swing.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to read it Ami-chan? It's really not that go- "  
  
"Oh stop downgrading yourself and hand it over, Mako-chan!"  
  
Makoto reluctantly pulled out the note book, and flipped past a few dozen pages of homework, and other poems, to the one that she had been working on in Rei's room. "Here, but you have to swear not to laugh!" She withdrew the notebook until Ami replied.  
  
Ami tried to look serious, but couldn't suppress a smile at her friend's odd behavior. "I promise I won't, now give me the notebook!" She made an unsuccessful grab for the note book.  
  
"All right..." Makoto handed over the notebook, tossed her bag to the ground a few feet away and began to sway back and forth nervously.  
  
Ami read the poem, and nearly cried at the beauty and love felt from it. "Mako-chan... wh-who is this about?" She turned her watery eyes on the swaying young woman next to her.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Makoto turned her nervous eyes on Ami, the woman who the poem was dedicated to.  
  
"No! It was beautiful! I was just wondering if it was about anybody... Because if it was, I think you should give it to them!"  
  
Makoto's eyes suddenly widened. 'Do I give it to her? What do I do? If I tell her, surely she'll freak out, or give me a good reprimanding, or say nothing at all...' Thoughts swirled within her head, and finally her eyes hardened in resolve. She stood, picked up her bag, and turned to face a very confused Ami.  
  
"Mako-chan...?"  
  
But Makoto just shoved the notebook towards Ami and stalked off towards her apartment hoping and praying that she hadn't done the wrong thing.  
  
Ami watched the fading silhouette, wondering what on earth had just happened. Then realization suddenly hit her with an unknown force... the poem had been dedicated to her. She flipped through the notebook, and found a few other poems, with Ami's name on most of them. All of them described love in one way or another. She continued to flip through the notebook, reading and rereading. Suddenly the sound of pattering made her raise her head. The sky had darkened into a deep gray, and rain began to spill from the sky. A confused Ami rose from the swing, notebook cradled in her arms, and hurried home, remembering dinner with her mom.  
  
~*Makoto*~  
  
Makoto entered her empty, dark apartment, and slumped her bag onto the couch. She fell into the window sill, and dropped her head into her hands, hot tears of shame, fear, anger, grief, angst falling onto her palms. How could she have been so stupid as to have been so abrubt in telling Ami? It was nothing like the romantic scene she had always pictured in her mind, but then again, all of those times, she had had unfathomable courage and bravery. Today had been different... She raised her tear streaked face and saw the rain beginning to come down, making the world look like she felt. Makoto wiped her eyes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She got out and changed into a pain of blue jeans and a tight, white tee shirt. She dried her hair off, threw it back into a ponytail, and went into the kitchen. She turned on some music to soothe her raging mind. She decided to just forget everything, put everything behind her, just for tonight. Just for a break... A smile broke over her face as she pulled out a cook book. She picked a few recipes, and soon had ingredients scattered across the counters. A song came on that she knew, and the words raced through her head and out her mouth as she chopped here and there. Suddenly, near the end of the song, a feeble knock came at her door. Makoto barely heard it over the blaring music and rain fall outside. She checked the clock. 6:30. Wow, had two hours really passed since the notebook? She turned down the music, wiped her hands off, and went to answer the door.  
  
~*Ami*~  
  
Ami had gotten home in a hurry, expecting to find an impatient mother there. But the house was empty. A light flashed in the dark hallway, and Ami went to check messages. Her mother, apparently, had to work a double shift, because one of the nurses called in sick at last minute. Ami smiled sadly at the message. She deleted it, and went up to her room and shed her wet clothes on the floor. The blue-haired woman clambered into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the confusion. What was there to be confused about? Apperently, Makoto really cares about you! There's more to care about than you think... Like what? Like how do I feel about her? Well that's an easy one, why the hell are you confused about such a simple question? Simple?! Then what's the answer, almighty one? You love her too. Ami nearly stumbled as her heart uttered that to her. Her mind tried to compete, but failed in the face of such a strong argument. Ami turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her slender body. "I-I have to tell her..." Ami said to no one in particular, seeing as how the house was utterly empty. She slipped into a pair of blue jean flares, and a white tee that slightly showed her stomach. Not thinking of the rain, she grabbed her keys and headed out her door, straight into the downpour. She walked the distance in silence, the notebook tucked under her arm, towards Makoto's apartment. She clambered up the stairs, slumped against the door breathlessly, and knocked.  
  
Makoto answered the door, and her warm face faded when she saw the thoroughly soaked Ami on her door step. "Ami-chan, what are yo-You're soaked! Get in here!" She grasped Ami by the arm, all memory of the poem wiped from her mind in the face of her concern. She shut the door and sat Ami down on the couch. Makoto went into the kitchen and pulled the boiling water that was meant for vegetables off the heat, and poured it into two cups for tea. She brought them into the living room, along with a blanket slung over one arm. She sat the cups down on the coffee table and sat down next to the shivering wet Ami. Makoto pulled the blanket off her arm, and wrapped it gently around Ami's quivering shoulders.  
  
Ami's eyes fluttered open at the soft, warm touch and looked to her side to see Makoto looking at her with concern, silently asking for an explanation. "Sorry for intruding on you like this..."  
  
Makoto smiled at her always polite friend. "Relax, I was just cooking me some dinner. However, since you just stole my hot water, I'll have to boil some more..." she looked at Ami in mock frustration.  
  
Ami smiled and picked up her tea. She sipped at it, and suddenly leaned over on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto stiffened slightly, not used to this side of Ami, wondering if this was fake... but she suddenly relaxed, figuring that if it was a dream, she might as well enjoy it. She slipped her arm around Ami's shoulders and pulled her closer to her.  
  
Ami looked up, expecting to find Makoto rejecting her, and pushing her away, but instead found Makoto's eyes filled with joy, love, and utter wonder. Ami snuggled into Makoto's chest, just letting silence reign for the moment.  
  
Makoto looked down at the blue-haired angel in her arms. "Ami-chan... what was so important that you had to run here through the rain and get totally drenched?"  
  
Ami looked up, and bravely, daringly, placed a gentle kiss on Makoto's lips. Makoto's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding and deepened the kiss.  
  
The rain and the elements swirled around in the world outside, but nothing was to touch this special moment of love and acceptance in two people's lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you guys think? I tried my hardest to make this slightly long... Please forgive if this is rather pathetic... Anyways, so should I continue it? Elongate it? Or end it now? I don't know... I sure had fun writing it though! :D Thanks you guys! Reviews welcome! 


End file.
